Date A Live
'Date A Live '(デート・ア・ライブ) Dēto A Raibu is an ongoing Japenese light novel series written by Kōshi Tachibana and illustrated by Tsunako that is published by Fujimi Shobo under their Fujumi Fantasia Bunko label since March 2011. Currently, a total of 7 light novels has been released. The light novel series has been adapted into a animated television series, a game and three mangas. But the first manga series was cancelled, due to its illustrator, Ringo, had some health problems. Introduction Thirty years ago a strange phenomena called a "spacequake" devastated the center of Eurasia, claiming the lives of at least 150 million people. Since then, smaller spacequakes plague the world on an irregular basis. Shido Itsuka, a seemingly ordinary high school boy comes across a mysterious girl at the ground zero of a spacequake and learns from his sister Kotori she is one of the "Spirits" who are the real cause of the spacequakes that occur when they manifest themselves in the world. He also learns that Kotori is the commander of the airship Fraxinus, crewed by the organization Ratatoskr, and is recruited to make use of his mysterious ability to seal the Spirits' powers thus stopping them from being a threat to mankind. However, there is a catch: to seal a Spirit, he must make her fall in love with him and kiss her. Characters Main characters See also: Characters ;Shido Itsuka (五河 士道 Itsuka Shidō) : :Protagonist of the story, possesses a strange power that allows him to seal the powers of a spirit in his body with a kiss; however, the seal will only work if the spirit holds enough trust or affection toward him to allow it. Abandoned by his birth mother, he lives with his foster sister Kotori. He meets his real sister Mana Takamiya later in volume 3. : ;Tohka Yatogami (夜刀神 十香 Yatogami Tōka) : :She is the first spirit saved by Shido. She transfers into his class at the end of the first volume. Shido named her for the date of their first meeting, the 10th (though one kanji is different, the tenth day of a month is pronounced as Tohka). Her angel is Sandalphon, which takes the form of a throne and doubles as the scabbard of her main weapon, a broadsword, although at times it seems as though she can do just as much damage with or without it, using her hands to project force fields and seemingly manipulate wind currents in order to slice through inanimate objects with ease. She seems to have strong feelings for Shido. Her AST codename is Princess. : ;Origami Tobiichi (鳶一 折紙 Tobiichi Origami) : :Highly intelligent classmate of Shido who is athletic, "beautiful", and the most famous person in Shido's school. She is often described as doll-like in appearance. She is the only human girlfriend of Shido. Out of all the girls who like Shido, she is the most aggressive in her pursuit of him, showing no bounds in her attempts to learn more about him, get closer to him, or even on trying to get more intimate with him. She knew Shido from when they were children living in the same apartment building. :Her hatred of Spirits stems from an incident five years ago when Kotori was somehow given Spirit powers and lost control, burning down the apartment Origami was living in and killing Origami's parents; she does not know that this was Kotori, or that she'd lost control and gone mad. Due to this, she joined the AST in an attempt to find the Spirit responsible and kill whoever that may be. This singular aim of revenge has enough drive within her to overcome her calm, calculating, and composed personality for her to go to the extent of disregarding orders and hysteria. : ;Kotori Itsuka (五河 琴里 Itsuka Kotori) : :Shido's foster sister who was a human that gained the power of a Spirit. However, she isn't able to handle her Spirit powers long before she loses control and is overcome by a powerful need to destroy and kill. She was saved by Shido five years prior to the start of the main story. There is no record of how she obtained her Spirit powers, and she herself cannot remember; she does not know why both Shidou's and her own memories are vague or missing at that crucial point, though she suspects someone may have tried to erase those memories. Her Angel is Camael, a battleaxe that is capable of changing shape to a cannon that extends to her right elbow. Her destructive tendencies increase when using Camael. She temporarily takes back her powers from Shido to save him from Kurumi with her power being sealed by Shido once more later on. She has no memory of her actions when the Spirit powers overwhelm her. :She has red hair, often in twin ponytails, and her eyes are red. She displays two very different characters, bordering on split personality. When completely relaxed and peaceful, she wears white ribbons in her hair and shows an immature, spoiled character that's always clinging to her brother. When on the Fraxinus or dealing with major situations, she switches to black ribbons taking on an arrogant, superior attitude to everyone including Shidou, but nevertheless still cares deeply for her brother as shown on many occasions. She shows evidence of concealed romantic interest, such as when she declared to Mana that a foster sister is better than a full sister because full siblings can't marry, then gets flustered when she realizes she said it in front of everyone else. : ;Yoshino (四糸乃 Yoshino) : :Second spirit saved by Shido and she has a very shy personality, depending on her puppet in her left hand, Yoshinon most of time for communication. Her Angel is Zadkiel, a giant rabbit puppet that she summons and controls with her right hand. It is capable of breathing out freezing air that freezes the AST members along with their territory. Yoshinon is another personality that was born out of Yoshino's wish to not be alone. Her AST codename is Hermit. : ;Kurumi Tokisaki (時崎 狂三 Tokisaki Kurumi) : :The third spirit that appears in the series. The most brutal spirit to appear in the series. Her Astral Dress is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of a Gothic Lolita. Her left eye is an inorganic clock face, with the clock hands moving in the opposite direction, representing her life. She transfers into Shido's class in Volume 3. She is attracted to Shido from the very start, gaining the ire of Tohka and Origami. She is very aggressive in her actions, causing Shido to be bewildered during his mission on making her fall in love with him. She has a history with Mana, as Mana has been repeatedly killing Kurumi, but fails due to the fact that Kurumi keeps reappearing thanks to her Angel, Zafkiel. :Her Angel, which takes the form of a massive clock face with a rifle and a handgun of intricate designs taking the place of the minute and hour hands of the clock, allows her to control time. She is able to summon her past selves to fight or take her place as they are essentially Kurumi herself. This not only allows her to cheat death by summoning herself from before her death, but also makes it more difficult for Shido to reach her; even if Shido is able to persuade Kurumi, another self may come forth and kill her for weakness, circumventing any emotional persuasions the same way as physical injuries. The twelve Roman numerals on the clock has different powers that only the original Kurumi can use. Her power causes her life to be eaten away, the clock hands on her eye rapidly turning in the clockwise direction each time she uses Zafkiel's power. This forces her to obtain 'time' from outside sources, specifically from killing other humans. She reveals to Shido that she transferred to Raizen High School in order to eat him, or specifically the power that he has within him. She was defeated in the start of Volume 4 by Kotori, with a fourth Zafkiel's clock face and her left arm blasted away by Camael. Her AST codename is Nightmare. : ;Reine Murasame (村雨 令音 Murasame Reine) ; :Head analyst onboard Fraxinus, she is a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. On the second day of the semester, she transfers into Shido's school as his assistant homeroom teacher. She is soft spoken, often speaking in a nonchalant manner who seems to have a physically weak stature and always seems to be tired. : ;Mana Takamiya (崇宮 真那 Takamiya Mana) ; :A temporary second lieutenant of AST, she works for the DEM Industries based out of England. Revealed to be the real sister of Shido, she does not have any memories from that time but possesses just a picture which was her only proof that she had a brother. Species *Human *Spirit: Spirits are extraterrestrial beings from a different dimension who's arrival is usually preceded by a spacequake. Each Spirit possesses an Astral Dress as well as an Angel however their abilities are unique. Each Spirit displays different levels of knowledge about Earth. Locations *Fraxinus: One of the airships of the organization known as <Ratatoskr >. *Raizen High School: The school where Shido attends. Trivia Category:Browse